


Archie Hicox and the Angel of Death

by MozartKing



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: After Archie is kidnapped, he meets a very sinister man
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Utivich, anything on Hicox, Hugo, and Wicki?!” asked Aldo while pacing back and forth trying to control his anger “nothing yet sir” “I swear if he blew our cover, I’ll send his Brit ass to hell” Aldo kept pacing, with the Bastards looking at maps “Lieutenant, maybe we should.” 

They heard the door open and saw Hugo with Wicki on his side, “what the damn Smokey Mountains happened to ya boys? Either you lost your balls or we just heard gunshots?!” Hugo got Wicki on the floor and limped over. “That Brit blew his cover, he held up the wrong three

He showed them his fingers to the correct sign, “after he blew his cover, I had to shoot Hellstorm in the testicles so he wouldn’t say a damn word to the entire Deutschland world” “what happened to the woman?” asked Smithson “she was shot in the leg, then killed by some Nazi boy named William” Wicki said holding his side

“Smithson fix Wicki, what happened to Hicox?” questioned Aldo “he was taken by some Germans and then blindfolded him, we tried to get him, but to much gunfire”

Aldo grumbled out of anger, “Ha, looks like we’ll be missing tea and English muffins with the Queen hugh boys” Omar kicked Donny’s foot

“This is fucking serouis boys, our one British intelligence is gone, cause he blew his fucking cover by one damn hand signal!” and now we have to grab his ass back, so either all of you quiet acting like little girl scouts or I’ll shoot all your ass back to the states ALRIGHT?!”

“I hate to be the one to change the subject, but how the hell do we find our Brit in this country?” asked Hirschberg. They all agreed and turned back to Aldo “before we got Archie to help us with the plan, he reported to a man named General Ed Fenech” “so, what the fuck does that have to do with Brit boy?” asked Donny

Aldo got red from anger, “unless you have bullets in your ears he reported to him, SO we contact him to come to us and help us with how to get back Archie, SOUND GOOD?!” They all nodded


	2. In The Camp

Archie woke up with his hand on his head, "what the hell?" His eyes adjusted and saw nothing but a room he was in and saw his hands in cuffs and his legs were even strapped to a chair. He looked around the door and saw some tools and a table

"Ah good, you are awake Lieutenant Hicox, we were nervous you would not be awake for the show" "what is this?" questioned Archie "what happened to Wicki, Sergeant Hugo and where am I doctor?" "Doctor Josef Mengele, but you may know me by my infamous name, The Angel of Death, no? Archie's eyes widen, now we knew where he was "yes of course, you are known to the community of Jews as the Angel of Death to them"

Mengele's eyes went wide, and gave a crippled smile "any why do they call me that, Lieutenant Hicox?" Archie strengthened, "I have heard you kill Jews and other unfortunate souls by experimenting and stitching them as twins, mainly Jews" "my my, they are right, you are a clever cookie, Hicox" Archie got angry, "How is it you know my name?"

Mengele just laughed "now Mr. Hicox, we did not know you up until you joined that damn group called the Bastards, that kill men and young soldiers." Archie just sat there and swallowed "your your cleverness in the British Royal Army is most well preserved I must say, we have never seen a man of your quality."

Mengele was putting a hand out to Archie, "I hate to inform you, but my hand can not shake yours, and frankly I will not shake the hands of a Jewish killing doctor who experiments on those that are different in religion" Mengele got up from where Archie was and went to the table, where some papers are "it is very rude to criticize a man who is simply just doing his job"

"What job, this is not a job, this is inhuman for many lives, you have better talents, why use it on victims of war and not saving the lives that are dying" said Archie, "because my British friend, I have seen lives perish and I wanted to save them, but when I saw deaths I can only kill." Mengele got a syringe "and that is why they call me The Angel of Death"

He got closer to Archie, "what does this have to do with me? I am just a British officer, not a Jew nor victim, but yes of the enemy but not a person of interest?" "My dear friend, you may think you are just a man, but that brain has things that we need and I want those needs very, very badly" "as in what?" questioned Archie. "He stuck a needle in his neck causing Archie to hiss, "it may hurt a little but you will a thing in a little while."

Archie tried to reach for the needle but felt dizzy and started to black out


	3. In a Secret Facility

“General Ed Fenech I presume?” Fenech looked and walked in, “yes, and I presume you are Lieutenant Reins and your lucky yanks must be the bastards?” They shook hands, he stepped in and the Bastards snickered “I had gotten word from one of your men, that Lieutenant Archie Hicox was taken after an ambush had taken place in a close down tavern, am I correct?”

“Yes sir, general” “and tell me what had gotten the ambuse to take place” asked Fenech. “It started out like the plan would work but your little Brit boy held up the wrong fucking fingers then it went to hellfire from there.”

Fenech looked at Wicki who held up his three fingers, “and what of the girl that had tagged along?” “Wicki said the broad went into the tavern but got shot by some Kraut named William” said Donny

“Ah yes, well I have been good chaps with Archie, and I must say I am not quite surprised with how it ended up.” They look confused, “Hicox was never quit good at the signs that Germans use, in fact he failed an examination on what is the German sign for 11”

They all laughed, “now he was good at speaking at different tones, but of the many years of helping and training young Englishmen, I have never heard a more herendis voice to go with the German accent.” They laughed harder, “thanks for sharing that for us, NOW, about this rundown plan on where the hell he is?” said Aldo 

“Right, follow me” they followed Fenech to another portion of the building, “I had gotten word from a scout of ours, it seems our young chap had been taken by some Nazi Krauts in a place known as the Concentration Camp.” They looked at the map and swallowed, “wait wait wait, you’re telling us the thick strapping Brit Boy Archie is being held in a Jew hating facility?” 

Fenech put the map away, “yes I can see your confusion, and yes I am as well Lieutenant, but that may be the place.” “Why do you think they took him?” asked Omar “well, our suspicion is they may want to question him on the Allies and yourselves, and they may tortured him until he says a peep.”

“FUCK A DUCK, with us trying to not get our Jew asses killed we’re going straight into the lion’s den” said Donny

“Right you are old chap” “thanks for your time general” said Aldo shaking hands with Fenech while he was packing his briefcase up

“Good day gentlemen” said Fenech, “well, how about we go dance with the Devil while we’re here


End file.
